I love you Dean
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: Cas' father comes home drunk and beats him. But why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is my first Supernatural story and this is an AU. So yeah, R&R.

Disclaimer- I don't own supernatural or its characters.

**OoOoO**

Castiel Novak like every day , was walking home from high school with his best friend Dean Winchester. Dean was talking about this girl he met and Castiel was only slightly listening. You see Castiel is hopelessly in love with Dean , but due to Cas' shy nature he won't tell him. And it's obvious to all of their friends but Dean doesn't notice it. " Cas? Cas are you listening?" Dean asked waving his hand in front of Cas' face. "What? Yeah I'm listening." Cas said with a small blush. Dean smiled and continued talking.

When Cas got home his step-dad wasn't there. "_Big surprise there." _Cas thought bitterly. His step-father was rarely home when Cas got home. His step-dad was usually at work or at a bar drinking. He didn't drink much anymore but when he did it was best to steer clear of him. Cas wandered up to his bedroom and started on his home work.

At around 8:00 Castiel heard the front door slam open. He then heard his step father yell "Boy where are you? Get your ass down here!" Cas knew it was best to do what he said. When Cas got down stairs his step-father looked horrible. His hair and clothes were disheveled and he smelled of alcohol. "So boy, when were you planning on telling me your little secret?" His step-dad asked. "What secret?" Cas asked nervously. "Don't play dumb boy. This is your journal." He said holding up Cas' journal. Cas' heart sped up. "When were you goin' to tell me you're were a fucking queer?" He asked/yelled. Cas didn't answer. "Answer me boy!" He yelled. Cas stayed quiet. "Fine I guess I'll have to beat the answer out of you." He said punching Castiel square in the jaw. Cas staggered backwards holding his jaw. His step-father ran at him and punched him again.

After Cas' step-father was done beating him and stumbled to bed, Cas struggled into the bathroom. After he cleaned up his bloody nose and his other cuts he went upstairs to pack a bag. He packed up a week's worth of clothes and his tooth brush and walked out of the house. He decided he was going to stay at Dean's house for a while. Now it is about 9:00 and Cas knows the Winchesters aren't in bed yet. After a few minutes of walking and narrowly passing out on the side walk Cas made it to Deans. Cas knocked loudly on the door and waited for it to open. When the door opened he saw Mrs. Winchester standing there. "Cas honey why are you here so late?" She asked stepping aside to let Cas in. He didn't say anything and walked inside. As soon as he was inside he passed out. "John! John come quick!" Marry yelled. "And that was the last thing Cas heard before he passed out.

When Cas opened his eyes he was in Dean's room on his bed. He tried to sit up but Dean held him down. "Don't get up Cas." He said softly. "What...what happened?" Cas asked looking up at Dean. "You came over here all bruised and bloody. Then you passed out on the floor." Dean said. Cas nodded. "You wanna tell me what the HELL happened?" Dean asked sternly. "My step-dad came home drunk and beat me." Cas said simply. "Why did he beat you?" Dean asked. "Because he found out something that he didn't like." Cas said. "And, what was that?" Dean asked. "I can't tell you." Cas said. "Come on Cas." Dean said. Cas sighed and said "He found out that i'm gay." Cas said sadly. "That's not so bad." Dean said. "That's not all." Cas said quietly. "Well spit it out." Dean said. "He found out I'm in love with you."Cas said.

**OoOoO**

I donk't know if i'll finish this. I know it's short but I might add if people want. So tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- So thanks to all the lovely reviews and subscriptions of this story I decided to write another chaper. I'm updating this now because I have nothing else to do.

Disclaimer - I do not own supernatural at all in anyway.

Dean wasn't even sure he heard right. "What was that?" He asked. "I said I'm in love with you Dean." Castiel said seriously. "In love... with me?" Dean asked in complete shock. "Honestly I don't know how you didn't see it." Cas said shrugging. Dean just stared at him. "So Dean, how do you feel about this?" Cas asked afraid Dean would hate him now. Dean looked at him and said "Honestly I don't know how I feel." Cas nodded and looked away. "Well I understand if you don't feel the same way." Cas said sadly. "It's not that I don't feel the same way it's that I...I don't know how I feel." Dean said. Suddenly Deans face hardened. "Wait your dad beat you up because your inlove with me?" Dean said angrily. Cas nodded. Dean silently got up and put on his jacket. "Dean what're you doing?" Cas asked. Dean didn't answer and left the room. Cas followed him and saw him digging in the hall closet. "Dean?" Cas said. Dean still stayed quiet. Cas really got worried when he saw Dean pull a metal baseball bat out of the closet. He then walked out of the house. "Dean stop this!" Cas said as Dean was about to get in the car. "Why Cas?" Dean yelled. "Because this is crazy." Cas said reaching for the bat. "No Cas you know whats crazy? You letting your fucking step-dad beat you up." Dean yelled taking the bat out of Castiel's reach. "Dean please don't beat him up." Cas said pleadingly. "Why?" Dean yelled. "Because you'll go to jail." Cas said. "So I don't care." Dean said angrily. "Well I do." Cas said. "Why shouldn't I go beat him up? I don't care if I go to jail!" Dean said. "Because I love you and I care." Cas said finally grabbing the bat. "Cas just give me the bat." Dean said reaching for the bat. "No." Cas said backing away. "Come on Cas, I need to go teach that guy a lesson." Dean said. "No you don't Dean." Cas said commly. "Cas if you don't give me that bat I'm going to...mmmppfff." Dean was cut off when Cas kissed him.

When they broke apart for air Cas looked at Dean and said "Dean please come back inside." Dean sighed and followed Cas into the house.

Once inside Dean grabbed Cas' hand and took him up to his room. Once in the room Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him again. Cas wrapped his arms around Deans neck. As they where kissing Dean accidently pressed one of Cas' bruises. "Ow ow ow." Cas moaned and backed away a little. "I'm so sorry!" Dean said worriedly. "No it's okay." Cas said rubbing his bruise. "Cas we cant do this when your all bruised up." Dean said rubbing the back of his head. "I agree." Cas said. Cas looked at Dean and asked "Does this mean we're togther?" Dean looked at him and said "Yes Cas it does." Cas smiled and hugged Dean. Dean careful not to prod any of Cas' bruises hugged back. Suddenly Cas' phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocket and saw his father was calling. "He...Hello?" Cas said a little shakily. "Boy where are you?" His step-dad asked obviously still alittle buzzed. "I..I'm at Dean's house dad." He said nervously. "What you doin' over there?" He asked. "I'm going to stay over here for a while." Cas said. "Oh no, Oh no. No son of mine is going to be a queer. You get your ass home now." He said angrily. Cas was about to answer when Dean grabbed the phone. "Hey , it's Dean and I wanted to make sure you knew that when something of mine , say I don't know my boyfriend, get's hurt, I don't get angry I get even." Dean said before hanging up. "Dean why did you do that?" Cas asked. "Because Cas, until he learns to control himself you'll be stayin' here." Dean said sternly. Cas sighed and nodded. Because he knew that going against Dean was pointless. "We'll have to explain this to your parents in the morning." Cas said. "I know but right now let's just sleep." Dean said crawling into bed. Cas smiled and joined him. Cas laid next to Dean ans snuggled up against him. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around Cas' waist. Cas following Dean's lead drapped an arm around Dean's torso.


	3. Chapter 3

**OoOoO**

Dean awoke with a start when his bedroom door burst open. The sound also waking Castiel. Dean looked at the clock , it was 2:00 A.M. in the morning. All of a sudden the lights flashed on and Sam was standing there. "Dean the cops are here!" Sam said hurriedly. "What?" Dean and Cas said in unison before bolting out of the room. "Stay with Sam." Dean said to Cas. Cas nodded and took Sam into the kitchen.

"What's the problem officer?" Dean's dad asked. "We got a call from someone saying that his son was here and you were holding him hostage." The policeman said. "What?" Dean asked/yelled. "You heard me son." The officer said. "We aren't holding anyone hostage."Dean said. "But the boy is here?" The other officer asked. Dean nodded. "Can we speak to him?" The officer asked. Dean nodded and went to find Cas.

"Whoa , what happened to you?" The first officer asked when he saw Cas. "My...my father beat me." He said keeping his head down. "Now son , don't be scared we just wanna talk." The second officer said to Cas. Cas nodded and looked up. "Now what's you name?" The first officer asked. "Castiel Novak." Cas said. "Son , why did your dad beat you?" The second policeman asked. Cas looked at John and Marry for support. "Go on hun." Mary said. "Because... Because he found out i'm gay." Cas said. "Does your dad beat you often?" The second policeman asked. "Only when he's drunk." Cas said saddly. "And how often is that?" The first policeman asked. "Not that often." Cas said. After a few more questions the two policemen left with a promise of being intouch. A few minutes after they left Dean and Cas went back to Deans room. They sat there for a while until a knock was heard at the door. "Dean, you alright?" Sam asked poking his head in the door. "Yeah Sammy. I'm fine." Dean said. "What about you Cas?" Sam asked looking at Cas. "I'm fine Sam no need to worry." Sam smiled and said good night.

After Sam left Dean laid down with a laid next to him and snuggled up against his side. "Dean , do you think my dad hates me?" Cas asked saddly. "No, he's just drunk Cas he'll come around." Dean said rubbing soothing circles on Cas' back. "I hope so." Cas said. Soon they both fell back asleep.

When Dean woke up Cas was still asleep soundly. Dean sighed and got up. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When Cas woke up felt around for Dean only to find him gone. He looked around worriedly, but calmed down when he heard the shower running. He got up and grabbed his bag off of the floor. When Dean got out of the shower Cas smiled. "Did you use all of the hot water?" Cas asked. "Nope. Go ahead showers all yours." Dean said stepping out of the way to let Cas into the bathroom.

When they were both showered and dressed they wlked down stairs. They walked into the living room to see the same policemen from last night sitting on the couch. "Nice of you boys to join us." Mary said. "Castiel is it?" One policeman asked. Cas nodded. "Well Castiel your father is in jail." He said. "What?" Cas asked. "Well son we can't let a child abuser run wild now can we?" He asked. "I'm not a child." Cas said. "How old are you?" The second policeman asked. "I'm 16." Cas said. "Well according to the law your still a child." The first policeman said. "Now in two weeks Castiel you will be attending then the winchesters have agreed to let you stay here." The first policeman said. Castiel nodded. After the policemen left Cas and Dean sat on the couch. "My dad is going to be so mad." Cas said with his face in his hands. "So who cares? He got what he deserved." Dean said shrugging. Cas sighed and looked at Dean. "I suppose your right." Cas said. "How're your bruises?" Dean asked. "Well i'm still a little sore but i'll live." Cas said prodding his bruises gently. "Don't prod your bruises." Dean said. Cas sighed and stopped. "Dean. Does my face look bad?" Cas asked. "Well Cas, i'm not gunna lie. It does." Dean said. "I thought so." Cas said sadly. "Cas are you going to school on monday?" Dean asked. "I don't know. I might not, I don't want people asking me what happened." Cas said. Dean nodded. He had the feeling that Cas didn't really want to talk. Cas leaned back and laid his head on Deans shoulder. Sam walked into the living room two plates of cookies in his hands. "Mom said these are for you and Cas." He said placing the plate with the most cookies on the table. Dean nodded. Cas lifted his head so Dean could get a cookie. As soon as Dean sat back down Cas put his head back into knew that this was going to be a long, long two weeks.

After an hour of lazing on the couch Dean got bored. "Cas lets go get some pie." Dean said. "I don't wanna go out anywhere." Cas said. "Cas is it because of the bruises? We can just tell people there was a fight at school." Dean said with a pleading look on his face. Cas sighed and got up. "Alright you win. Just let me go get my shoes." Cas said. After they both put on their shoes they were out the door.

**OoOoO**

A/N- Okay so this chapter is stupid but I can promise the next chapter (If I write one) will be better.


End file.
